1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a scanning apparatus, and more particularly it relates to an optoelectric type scanning apparatus with a refracting function that comprises a semiconductor laser device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As a scanning apparatus in which a laser beam oscillating area (i.e., a heterostructure laser device) and a refracting area is incorporated into one body on the same substrate, a monolithic type scanning apparatus has been proposed by Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 57-79921, in which the phase of a broad laser beam is regulated on the waveguide so as to refract the laser beam, thereby attaining a high scanning-resolution.
In the above-mentioned conventional scanning apparatus, since a broad laser beam is used, a number of independent electrodes are required to regulate the phase of the laser beam and the regulation of the phase must be carried out with an accuracy which is extremely difficult and complicated to obtain.